Benefits
by Miller0259
Summary: DG proposes a change to the dynamic of her relationship with the Tin Man. Adding a few...benefits...to their friendship. DG/C
1. Just Talking

A/N: This is rated M for a reason, dears. A no-strings-attached awesome-good-time kind of reason. You're welcome.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

DG tilted her head at the scene playing out before her. It made her…antsy.

For what was most definitely not the first time that night, her eyes slid to the man next to her. He observed the scene before them with something akin to a grimace on his face, though most thought this to be his usual countenance.

"A picture lasts longer, Kid."

She fought a smile at his dry tone.

"Yeah but it probably wouldn't capture the entirety of your hatred for weddings like the grinding of your teeth does right now."

He sat back, sighing through his nose and letting his eyes slide to hers and his lips show the slightest upturn.

"I don't hate them," he mumbled, looking back at the crowd. DG looked too. She saw the multitude of couples dancing, laughing, and drinking together and felt another pang of…ansty-ness. "But there's just something about them…"

DG finished his sentence without thinking.

"That makes you want to lock yourself in a room with someone to do unspeakable things for hours until you have to be a Princess again?"

There was an awkward pause.

DG blinked and realized what she said. She glanced at Cain to see him no longer grinding his teeth together, but looking at her with both of his eyebrows trying to become close friends with his hairline. He looked adorably alarmed.

"Not…exactly…where I was going with that." DG grimaced and shrugged one shoulder, looking down at her sparkly shoes. "…and I'm not so sure about the 'hours' time limit either…"

DG's forehead scrunched together as her eyes flashed up at the Tin Man incredulously. It took her a second to get it.

And then she couldn't stop laughing.

Even the Tin Man chuckled a bit at his own joke. But when she couldn't stop her hysterics after a minute, he shook his head at her with a rare smile.

"I didn't think it was _that_ funny…"

"You're right." She wiped at the corner of her eye. "I think you would have a very hard time wearing the gowns."

That elicited a guffaw of laughter from him.

Their laughter died down after awhile and they continued to watch the crowd despite the growing elephant in the space between them. DG couldn't believe she had found the courage to blurt out what she had and was pleasantly surprised by Cain's ease of disarming a rather awkward moment.

Though she knew now that Cain was now focused on one topic and one topic alone as any man's would be at the mention of sex: How to either extract himself from the situation if the female counterpart is undesirable, or if she _is_ desirable, get said female counterpart to have said sex with him.

She decided to go about this in true DG fashion: head on, hoping for the best.

"You know if this happens," she held up a hand casually as if she were weighing the options of a dinner choice. "…things might get awkward." Cain turned his head towards her. "Or they might not," she said with a shrug.

"What?"

She stared at him. He seemed oblivious.

"The…the locked in a room thing?"

"Oh." He blinked and almost reared back in surprise. "Oh! You meant with…" he trailed off as he shifted in his seat and looked away again for a moment. "I thought you were just…"

"…talking?" she supplied quickly. She nodded and motioned vaguely again in an effort to keep it casual. "Yeah, well, I am…I mean. That's what we're doing right now." Now _she_ shifted in her seat. "Just…talking…"

He nodded absently, keeping his eyes on the people in the room. He let it sink in for a few moments.

"But you'd rather be…"

"Well…" she cut him off. "…in general…" she took a deep breath. "Yes. Not with anyone in particular, mind you. But…you're here and…I…" she shook her head searching for the right words. "…trust you." She could feel his eyes on her again. "And I think we could both be mature adults about it. And if things get weird, we say so and it ends."

She finished in a rush but managed to bite the bullet and meet his eyes again. His eyes searched hers for sincerity and studied her in general all at once. He opened his mouth to say something but his brow furrowed instead. He took another breath but he tilted his head and slowly deflated. DG knew the signs.

"You can say no, you know. I would completely understand…"

That seemed to snap him out of it. He shook his head minutely.

"No, I…I…" He stopped himself from stuttering like a fool and took a deep breath. "I don't know." He looked to the side. "I guess you need to clarify your intentions. I'm not sure if you're asking what I think you're asking."

Right. How to…Fuck it.

"I love having you as a friend. And I would hate to jeopardize that in any way. But I'm also horny out of my mind and it's not just because of this wedding." She paused to catch her breath and watch as Cain struggled to close his mouth and swallow the lump in his throat. "And I suspect you've been having similar issues," she could no longer maintain eye contact. "So if you're up for it…I propose that we have a…no strings attached…type relationship. So we can get…things…out of our system." At his lack of immediate response she felt compelled to keep going. "Quickly. And conveniently. And…" She was out of ideas.

"Discreetly?" he supplied, though he still seemed to be thinking hard. "How would this not be changing our relationship?"

He's actually considering this! Go for broke?

"We're still friends but we can also fuck each other's brains out until we're satisfied." That brought his eyes back to hers. "Just no lovey-dovey, doting stuff." She briefly pictured dating Cain but squashed the thought just as quickly. "And no kissing," she added as an afterthought. "…on the mouth anyway."

Cain made a face before puffing out his cheeks instead of sighing.

"Right," he said to himself. "And I assume no one else will know about this but us?"

Her heart flipped over. Is he saying yes?

"Thaaaaat would be ideal."

"And we can stop at any time?"

She felt like she was about to blast off of the bench they were sitting on.

"Including right now," she nodded and tried to not squee and smile.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Her all business façade was definitely fading.

"Okay." He seemed almost surprised with himself. Then he was shaking his head. "What are we waiting for?"

She smiled, making a nervous yet excited sound at the same time.

"Just like that?" she couldn't stop herself from asking. He gave her an amused smile. "I mean…I'm just…oh who am I kidding!" She stood abruptly. "Let's go!"

She turned and walked towards the hallway leading towards their rooms but stopped and turned back only to bump into his chest. She made a surprised noise but tried to not let his sudden closeness phase her, and the knowledge that they'll be this close sans clothes soon. She looked up into his face, almost seeing him for the first time.

Right. No phasing.

"One day, I'll ask why you so easily agreed, but right now, I don't care." They turned and continued toward the hallway together. "We need to hurry."

"Agreed. Whose room?"

"Who cares!"

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Hello Boys and Girls! Long time, no write. (BUT I'M A COLLEGE GRADUATE NOW AND HAVE SOME KICK-ASS MADE OF WIN FREE TIME!1!#!ONE1!) XD

This has been niggling at me for awhile. And is also another dangerous WIP project for me…But it's the holidays and I figured this would be the perfect holiday treat! Also, from now on should be a legitimately 'Rated M' type of chapter…sorry this one was just setting the tone so to speak, but writing naughty chapters on Christmas just seemed….well…naughty ;)


	2. Logistics

A/N: Gah! I can't seem to reply to reviews on here, which makes me super sad. I love you guys and your reviews and I'm very sorry I can't seem to respond. So this is now dedicated to you lovely ladies that left a review! KISSES!

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

The walk to her room was over quicker than she had planned. Soon they were standing just inside her door with the lights off and only the moonbeams shining in from the window making the room visible. She heard Wyatt's quite breathing beside her and suddenly felt nervous.

How to go about this?

He saved her the trouble by raising a hand to the small of her back and pushing her further into the room. She took a step forward only to feel a small tug of resistance. The sound of the lace on the back of her corset being untied reached her ears.

Oh, right. Clothes.

She turned to look at him and saw his features glowing with moonlight.

"Sorry…" he muttered, but she shook her head at him with a shy smile. He waited for her to lead and she realized he is probably feeling just as nervous and awkward about taking the next step as she was. She leaned against his chest and laughed softly up at him. He returned her smile with a huff of laughter.

They were being ridiculous.

"I'm not sure how to go about this," he murmured. She ran her hands up his chest and pushed his dinner jacket off of his shoulders. He caught the neckline with his fingertips and tossed it on a nearby chair as her fingers next found the buttons of his vest.

"I very much doubt that, given the existence of Jeb," she chuckled as she pushed that too over his shoulders. A wry smile appeared on his face.

"I meant…do we go nice and easy or go the, how did you so delicately put it earlier?" He leaned in next to her ear and ran his hands up her sides. "The unspeakable route?"

His voice was decidedly rumbly and sent shivers up and down her back. Her hands were clenching and unclenching around his biceps. She leaned back to stare up into his eyes and felt an incredible urge well up inside of her to climb up the man.

Decision made.

A smile slowly appeared on her face and suddenly she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him deeper into the room. When they were next to the bed she turned back and began pulling at the buttons on his shirt. She pressed her lips to his chest as more and more of it became exposed. His chest hair tickled her face in a pleasant way and she couldn't wait to run her fingers through it, but as she leaned back to catch her breath, Wyatt took the opportunity to swoop in and press kisses down the column of her neck.

Her fingers ran through his hair while his hands anchored on her waist and pulling their hips together. She was helpless to suppress the moan building up in her throat. His arousal was quickly becoming evident against her and it had been so long since she had felt that kind of heady power. The power a girl felt knowing that she was the one making him feel that way. She was making him feel out of control. She was the one he wanted. She was the only one that could satisfy his lust at that moment.

It was intoxicating.

She began to wonder why she hadn't thought of this sooner when his kisses began making their way up from her chest and along her jawbone. He came dangerously close to kissing her but she angled her mouth away at the last second.

"Sorry…" he whispered. She flashed quick smile in reassurance. "Got carried away…"

He was breathing heavily and she realized she had a problem. Now that both parties had accepted the plan she realized that she might have overlooked some of the logistics of the actual execution.

Namely, how does one have a romping good time, face-to-face, not kissing or being at all emotionally connected at some point?

"It's fine," she whispered breathlessly as she tugged at the fly of his pants. "I'm not exactly used to the rule either." As she was unzipping them she glanced briefly behind her as she took a step back towards the bed. She did a double take as an idea struck her. "And we've been in a bit of a hurry…"

"What is it?" he asked after a moment and she hadn't looked back.

She ignored his rumbling almost-whisper tone. And the way his hands were running up and down her arms creating goose bumps in their wake. Sort of. She turned back with a sly look in her eye.

"I wanna try something…" She flattened her palm against his lower abdomen. "But first…" She slipped a hand in the fabric of his pants and stroked him over his underwear. His eyes closed and the breath he had been holding whooshed out. She stroked him a few times, and though she couldn't really get the best feel for him, so to speak, she knew she wouldn't be disappointed. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and when she felt he was about to take control of the situation she removed her hand.

She left his pants hanging loose on his hips and turned towards the bed. She lifted up the skirts of her dress and snuck a hand underneath the hem. A few quick tugs and her underwear dropped to the floor. She kicked it aside and raised her skirts again so she could put her knees on the bed. Then slowly crawled to the center before stopping to look over her shoulder.

She watched as his eyes swept over her prone form on her hands and knees. They went from her swaying ass up to her temptress' flashing eyes.

"Your up, Tin Man."

He placed a knee on either side of one of her legs and slowly moved closer. One hand brushed against her leg by her knee, catching the hem, while the other spread out over her lower back and moved up her side that she could feel faintly through the corset. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes found hers and so she let hers trail down his chest exposed by his open shirt and down to a subtlely defined V his muscles made peaking out of his unfastened pants.

By the Stars she was already so wet just at the thought of what was about to happen.

And then the hand on her back made its way lower to her ass and she arched her back and rocked back towards him. His hand under her dress ran further up her thigh and around the front, encouraging her movement.

He hissed as he allowed their hips to meet and he rubbed his erection against her briefly.

"Gods, it's been so long…" she heard his voice strain to say.

A random and alarming thought struck her. She quickly closed her eyes and felt her palm grow warm with magic. She tossed the summoned condom back at Wyatt's chest, which he caught haphazardly.

"Then don't keep us waiting much longer." She rotated her hips against him and he groaned.

His hand returned to her ass briefly before he began lifting away her skirts and his other reached around to run his fingers along her center. The hot moisture he found there must have been to his liking because he practically growled. He circled her bundle of nerves a few times before sliding two of his fingers inside.

DG about lost it right then. There was only so much you could do yourself, but knowing that someone else was responsible for the sensations had her moaning aloud. She reached up and grabbed a pillow so that she could better muffle her noises.

His hands left her and he began pushing his pants down past his knees and fumbling with the contraception. Unfortunately for DG, her own rear end blocked the view of…him.

Anticipation welled up inside of her but she tried to not get her hopes up. Who cared if he didn't have the greatest equipment? This was purely about getting the job done.

"I hope you're sure about this…" he muttered, and then he was pressing against her.

"Oh, God yes," she said as she let her head hang in front of her. She screwed her eyes shut focusing on the feeling of him pushing his way inside. And pushing. And rocking. And pushing. And holy crap more pushing.

Sweet motherload.

Finally she felt his hips brushed against her ass. She clenched around him trying to get her body used to the sensation of him filling her. His hips jerked slightly and she arched her back, pressing back towards him as she lowered her face into the pillow to suppress a loud moan.

Oh he was definitely able to hit the deepest spots she had. She had alwayas thought he might be packing some serious heat. Seriously, who hasn't seen him in his khakis? But Hol-y –

"Do you need a minute?" His voice sounded strained again.

Why, in the name of all that is holy, is he talking…

"Are you kidding?" she panted. "If you don't move soon, I'm liable to explode just sitting here!"

She must have said the magic words because he began moving and quickly worked up to a punishing speed. Noises escaped her occasionally as he made long, deep strokes and his hands rhythmically pulsed on her hips as he guided her to rock back against him and he moved his hips forward.

DG quickly lost herself in the sensations and felt herself teeter dangerously close to the edge. She began thrusting back harder and Wyatt must have noticed because he changed his tempo, making his strokes shorter and faster. She soon let out a wordless scream, hardly muffled by the pillow now scrunched in her hands. She felt herself go boneless and barely noticed as Wyatt called out as well and his thrusting became erratic. He slumped over her, but managed to withdraw himself and roll to the side before he completely pressed her to the mattress. DG moved to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling as well as she caught her breath.

Heavy breathing and Wyatt weakly tugging his pants up was the only thing heard in the room for the next two minutes.

"Holy crap," she finally broke the silence. A beat or two of silence.

"Sorry I didn't…I didn't last longer…"

"Would you quit apologizing!" Her eyebrows scrunched together. She found she couldn't really be irritated with the man. "You can make up for it next time or something…"

His head rolled to the side to look at her.

"Next time?"

She rolled her head to the side to look back.

"You think you can get away with letting me test drive that thing only once?" She nodded briefly down to his waist before letting out a breathy laugh. He started laughing and looked back up to the ceiling. "You're out of your damn mind." She liked it when he laughed.

"Well when you put it that way…" he chuckled.

He looked back at her with what she now recognized as a shy smile. The man seemed to be caught between feeling smug and embarrassed. She simply stared at him with her wide blue eyes, a smirk on her face. His smile began to fade as he looked at her.

"This is crazy…" he whispered after a minute. She considered him for a moment before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Which part?"

"I dunno. The whole thing? Us? We just…and now…"

She waited patiently as he stumbled through his explanation.

"Yeah…" she agreed. She kept her tone resigned. "We should really try out that couch in the piano room when we get back to Central City…"

He didn't respond immediately.

"I was gonna say I just need a few more minutes."

She smiled up at the ceiling.

"Unfortunately…We gotta get back to the wedding before they notice us missing."

There was a pause before Wyatt rolled toward her and moved to straddle her legs with his and place an elbow on either side of her. She was suddenly very much surrounded by him with his face close to hers.

"How could I forget?" He asked with a small smile and then suddenly he was standing up off the bed on the other side of her. She couldn't help the smile that came across her face at his playfulness, let alone the indirect route he took to getting off of her bed. And then his hands were on her hips and dragging her to the edge of the bed and pulling her up and to her feet. She squeaked and started giggling but he was gone in the next second, buttoning up his shirt and headed towards the rest of his clothes.

She shook her head at him and went to follow him to the door, pausing only to pick up her underwear. She went to put them back on when a thought of retribution popped into her head. The Tin Man just finished shrugging on his jacket when she slipped her hand inside the pocket, leaving her panties inside.

"To be continued…" she whispered in his ear, grabbing the door handle and slipping out with a wicked smile before he could stop her.

This could be really fun.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Yaaaaaaaaay safe sex! As randomly awkward and somewhat superfluous the mention of dealing with condoms is in a story like this, I felt compelled to add it in given the….feeling(?)/angle… I'm going for with this story. I mean, why yes this DOES seem out of character for these two, but I'm trying to make this as realistic of a situation as possible and not blow it out of proportion by making their first time together perfect complete with amazing stamina and a million orgasms. (Because, really? We all know better…) …And that's what later chapters are for! Obviously…


	3. Free Time

A/N: Okay. Finally time to step back for the bigger picture for a second, but I promise there's a couch later. PS-this was hastily edited in the interest of posting before I leave. Sorry.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

It was exactly one week later that DG inadvertently found herself in the much thought about piano room.

The nervous twitch of her lips and the giggle that escaped her at the sight of the couch went unnoticed by most as she was ushered in the room by her parents so they could all hear a guest play for them.

The Tin Man stared at it for a second before meeting her eyes. They shared a look before he shook his head at her trying to suppress a smile as he made his way to a corner of the room away from her.

She just KNEW she was blushing.

They hadn't had much of a chance to speak since the wedding last weekend at the Northern Isle. When they had, there was still the same lighthearted banter but there was a new undertone in their conversations. Not always in words, but DG noticed more subtleties in body language and the looks she saw from Wyatt. There was a new evaluation of each other in each passing. She had a not a clue what he was thinking, but she often found herself wondering what she should try with the man next.

She had always loved their camaraderie. He, Glitch, and Raw were still nearby even nine months after the Eclipse. It had just been easy for them to slide into place alongside of her. Glitch's cousin was the one getting married last week, and Raw had become a sort of companion of DG's. Glitch and his brain helped her and her family put the political side of the country back together while Raw helped with the cultural aspects of life in the OZ and just keeping her focused and calm in the chaos that was now her world.

Wyatt took it upon himself to organize security for the royal family and recently began putting the Tin Man program back together with his son. Though Jeb was the primary person running the Tin Men, Wyatt had been busy lately consulting with him and trying to slowly faze himself out of a bodyguard position and into more of a supervising role at the palace.

And DG thought that she was very good at coming up with ways to help the man fill up his free time. There were the events her family needed him to secure, the family trips that somehow included him, and the occasional project she came up with that only he could assist with. Her eyes found the couch again.

And now she had an entirely new playground.

The back of her neck tingled and she got the feeling that she was being watched. She glanced up at Cain, but found him watching the pianist. Her face fell slightly. She began scanning the room until her eyes fell on her sister who was staring back.

They shared a smile and then Az looked at the man playing piano and rolled her eyes. DG's smile widened.

Azkadellia.

Fallen Princess of the realm. Saved from an ancient evil. Reformed dictator sanctioned to become future Queen of the OZ within the next year. And therefore…most desirable bachelorette in the country. The irony was not lost on the sisters. Going from most hated and feared to most dear and wanted in a matter of weeks. People couldn't get enough of her tragic story.

And clearly the drooling suitors, like Sir-Plays-A-Lot here, were starting to wear on her dear sister.

She gave her a sympathetic smile but movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Wyatt had turned his head and now had it propped up in his hand, elbow resting on the armrest of the chair he had sunk into. He was slowly looking from her high heels, along her crossed legs, up her torso, up to where half of her curls were hanging from the clip on the back of her head, and finally to her thoroughly amused face.

************* 6 Hours Later **************

DG stealthily ran down the hallway and slipped inside the third door on the right, locking it behind her. She took a few steps forward and scanned the room, which was dark, save for the roaring fire in front of a dark green velvet couch.

"Took you long enough." Wyatt glanced up from pushing a log into place with a half smile gracing his face. He took in her appearance in the glow of the fire and the smile faded. He set the fire poker back in its holder. "What's wrong?"

She took a few steps towards him.

"I think the guard may have noticed me sneaking out of my room." She fidgeted with her hands. Wyatt's shoulders slumped minutely.

"It's what they're trained to do," he said with a scowl. Her lips twitched.

"Taught by the best," she agreed. He gave her a dry look.

"Mmmmm…so we don't have much time, do we?" He took a dramatic deep breath. "Alright…"

He began untucking his shirt and then unbuttoning the top couple of buttons. DG didn't fight her smile before walking over to him. As he raised his arms to pull his shirt off the rest of the way, she tugged at his belt. His arms stopped their forceful movement so as not to hit her, and gently pulled it the rest of the way off. As his arms lowered and he dropped it to the side, she unfastened his pants.

She knew he was watching her face, and she pursed her lips, fighting a smile under his scrutiny. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, but found her bangs to be in the way. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision but it didn't completely work.

Wyatt's eyes went to her hairline and he raised a hand to brush them to the side, a faint smirk on his face. DG went very still. His hand then moved to the back of her head and found the clip in her hair. She felt it loosen with a click and then the tension in the top half of her hair was released. Wyatt's fingers threaded through it from the base of her skull and up.

Her eyes fell closed as he massaged her scalp. As he continued, the rest of her curls fell into place where gravity could not help. He removed his hand, only to cup her jaw as he slid his other hand around her waist, pulling her closer. She opened her eyes only to find his face incredibly close with his eyes boring into hers.

Well this wasn't dangerous.

It took her a moment to blink out of her haze. And then she smiled at him, brushing her fingertips over his lower abdomen. He inhaled and tensed, glancing down briefly. Her smile widened at getting him to break first.

Back to business.

She maneuvered him so his back was to the couch and then pushed him away. The back of his legs bumped against it and he sat down awkwardly. He gave her an unconvincing look of warning and she just kept smiling. Her fingertips found the hem of her shirt and she quickly whipped it up an over her head.

She watched as his eyes roamed over her newly revealed skin and the bra she was wearing. She wasted no time in unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor to reveal her matching thong. Though he didn't have long to admire it before she was stepping out of her skirt, taking a step towards him still in her high heels, and leaning over him with a hand on either side of his legs. She lowered herself to her knees on the floor in front of him, eyes flashing, having finally caught his gaze again.

A hint of a smile played on her lips as she ran her hands up his leg from his knees to his hips and back. She noted a slight bulge near his unfastened pants, but ignored it for the time being. Then she looked down as she ran her hands down his calves. They found the heel of his shoes and pulled them off of his feet. He watched as she ran her hands back up under his pant legs past the top of his socks and back down again pulling them off as she went.

This time she ran her hands up past his knees and over the tops of his thighs, letting her thumbs brush the more prominent bulge in his pants before flattening her hands over his stomach and meeting his eyes. The lust she saw there was empowering. She leaned back, her fingertips catching his pants and underwear on their return trip. He lifted his hips to help and she quickly tossed the rest of his clothing to the side.

"It's cold," he commented offhandedly. She looked before she could help herself. Her brow furrowed and then made a face at him.

"Doesn't look like it to me?"

He breathed a laugh at her incredulousness and motioned for her to come up to his level.

"Not what I meant," he muttered before he leaned forward to run his hands down her sides. She put her hands on his shoulders as they faltered a bit over her bare ass. They eventually roamed to the back of her legs before lifting her off the floor and into his lap. "There…" he whispered as she situated her knees on either side of him and squirmed closer. "That's much better."

She smiled as his fingers trailed around her waist along the fabric of her thong and then spread out over her cheeks as he confirmed that the fabric that should be there wasn't.

"Do you approve?" She arched her back and pressed into his hands as he squeezed her briefly.

"I believe I do." He surged forward, moving so he was sitting on the edge of the couch and pulled her snugly against him. She gasped at the feeling of him suddenly pressing against her. "But I may need a better demonstration…" She ground her hips against him.

"Maybe later…"

"Or maybe next time…" he muttered before leaning in to press kisses along her collarbone. She smiled involuntarily at his words. One of his hands moved up the center of her back and he moved to twist them onto the couch.

"Wait."

He stopped and DG twisted to reach for a nearby pillow. She put it behind Wyatt and twisted and grabbed the pillow from the other end. That too went behind him and then she pushed him back by his shoulders. She gave him a moment to assess their situation.

Her knees could fit comfortably on either side of him on the couch with plenty of leverage, while he was lounging comfortably and had a spectacular view. His eyes were appraising her with an odd look and a hint of mirth as his hands ghosted up her sides.

"Come here often?"

She laughed huskily at his pun and leaned closer at the urging of his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll see, won't we…"

She began rocking her hips against his. Then she moved her hands down his arms to his. She guided them to her breasts and then trailed her fingers down his arms again as he took over his own motions. Hers ran down his chest, over his stomach, and up her legs to splay over her own stomach. She slid one of her hands beneath the fabric of her thong and moaned, closing her eyes. She knew he would watch as her fingers began to move in circles and dip lower. And she did this all without stopping the motion of her hips moving her up and down his erection.

"You're killing me right now."

She opened her eyes and slowly withdrew her hand, sure to trail a shiny line of moisture on her skin as she did.

"Sorry, did you want me to stop?" She knew she was being mean but dammit she missed being able to tease a person this way.

"Left front pocket. Condom."

He nodded to his pants on the floor behind her, urgency in his tone. She turned to look at them and then back at him with a smile. She moved his hands to the tops of her thighs and then leaned straight back, reaching for his pants while she was essentially hanging upside down.

He groaned loudly at the sight of her stretched out before him, showing off her flexibility. She came back up, victorious, and studiously avoided his eyes as she unhurriedly tore open the packet and rolled on the condom.

Only to then be engulfed by a lustful Tin Man.

His arms surrounded her as he lunged forward and his mouth trailed hot kisses down her chest as she was forced to lean back again. What she WASN'T expecting, was for him to continue their movement, completely sliding off of the couch and pressing her back into the soft rug in front of the fireplace. He was almost a blur of motion as he pushed his shoes out of their way and swept his pants to the side so the area was clear.

He tugged a bra strap down over her shoulder and sealed his lips over a nipple before she could protest their new position. She moaned loudly and ran her fingers through his hair, almost anchoring his mouth there.

Clearly she had pushed one too many buttons.

A hand kneaded her other breast but DG was a little more focused on the other hand of his pulling her thong to the side and dipping first a finger in and then two. His mouth switched to her other breast and tugged at it with his teeth briefly before soothing it with his tongue.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. She grasped at his shoulders and tried to urge him upward. His mouth moved up towards her neck and then along her jaw. He almost kissed the corner of her mouth but backed off just as fast.

"Dammit. Sorry," he gasped right before he withdrew his fingers and pushed himself inside of her in one go.

She called out, eyes rolling into the back of her head in ecstasy. He stayed still for a minute as they both panted and took a moment to compose themselves. She was already so close.

"Feels so fucking good," she heard him moan in her ear. Her legs tightened around him and her hands reached down to his ass. She squeezed it hard, making his hips jerk towards her.

"Make me scream," she whispered in his ear.

He pressed his nose into her hair, panting for a moment, but then he began to move his hips. He rocked slowly in and out with DG's hands slightly guiding him. But then she began trailing her hands up his back and opened her eyes.

And while DG knew of the advantage having sex gave women, as far as evening out the height difference, DG was still surprised to find that her shoulders were relatively even with Wyatt's. She knew this was an odd thought to have at that moment, of all moments, but she couldn't escape it because of how she usually felt dwarfed by the man. He was taller, with wide shoulders, and a generous build while she was skinny and all limbs. But now?

They just fit.

Fortunately for her, Wyatt was a good distraction, and quickly driving her up to the edge of oblivion. While one elbow was planted on the floor near her shoulder, the other kept skimming up and down her side, down her leg, up to her breast, never stopping for more than a few seconds. She felt tingly all over and tried digging her nails into his back to keep her grounded.

His breathing changed and he groaned a moment before seeking revenge by biting and sucking on her neck and shoulder. She moaned and moved one hand to the back of his neck while she held their chests together with the other clamped around his back.

It had been awhile since she had been this close to someone. Being able to feel them against her from head to toe. The friction between them as he drove into her felt so unbelievably good.

He must have noticed the little noises she was making because he eventually shifted so that his hand was anchored to her hip and began pumping faster. He leaned up slightly so he could see her face, but she kept her eyes squeezed shut. She was almost there. And then so was his hand.

His fingers seemed to vibrate over her and then she was calling out, pressing her face into his neck to muffle the sound, and clamping around him riding out the incredible storm as he slowed and settled back over her. Now with both of his elbows propping him up slightly on either side of her, he put his hands between her shoulders and the rug, wrapping his fingers around the tops.

Her first instinct was to be opposed to this closeness given their moment earlier, but something stayed her protest. She felt surrounded. She felt…safe.

As her eyes fluttered open, they found his. She was still trying to catch her breath and that all she could do was watch him. A hint of a smile played on his lips and she could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Welcome back."

Smug man.

"I could be saying the same if we had stayed on the couch." His smile grew.

"You seem to be quite attached to the idea of this couch." He shifted so he slid out of her. Apparently she missed the part where he got his end too. "Makes a man wonder…"

She studied his face and noted the slightest hint of jealousy. A smile spread slowly across her face.

"Why, Mr. Cain…" She chuckled. "Are you asking me about my past relationships with…couches?" His eyes skipped away, smiling and fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you." She looked at the couch behind him briefly. "I've had only one relationship with a couch, but more than one relationship with a man." His eyes flashed to hers. Hers merely twinkled with delight. "Or maybe it was the other way around." He now gave her an unimpressed look, but she could tell he knew he was being goaded. "One man, multiple couches."

"Uh huh…"

Her expression fell flat. In an instant she unhooked one leg from around his waist and pushed so they were rolled over and she had him pinned down with his wrists next to his head.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked him with hint of a smile, eyes daring him to piss her off. His eyes flashed with lust as she took the upper hand and she began to lightly brush her hips against him, pleased to note that he was still half hard. "That I'm too much of a tease for just one man?" She leaned down, brushing her chest against his, moving her hands up his wrists to link fingers with him, and whispered in his ear. "Or that I know too much for any one man to teach me?"

It wasn't like she was taught by the b-

"Shit! The guards!" She sat up abruptly, pulling her bra into place and looking for her clothes.

"Fuck," he muttered, sitting up as well. An unexpected thrill ran down her spine. She stopped trying to move and looked back at him.

"God, I love it when you swear."

A strained laugh escaped him.

"You elicit all sorts of surprising responses from me, Princess." Her eyes flashed to his at the use of her title, a scowl appearing on her face. He knew she didn't like him calling her that.

She punched his shoulder and then lunged for her shirt. She tugged it on and glanced around for her skirt. Wyatt was standing, having tossed the condom in the fire and was pulling up his pants. After fastening them he bent down to retrieve his shirt and shoes. He glanced at her briefly still sitting on the floor.

"Sorry about the couch."

She rolled her eyes.

"What IS it with you and apologizing?" She pointed to the spot they were laying a minute ago. "Was I complaining?"

That same shy yet proud smile from last time came over his face. He raised his eyes to hers.

"Point taken."

She sighed and finally managed to look past the half naked man and spot her skirt on the floor just past him. She smirked.

Demonstration time?

She stood and walked deliberately in front of him to her skirt before bending down at the waist to pick it up. Behind her, Wyatt dropped a shoe. She straightened and stepped into her skirt, shimmying it up and zipping it before glancing over her shoulder at him.

He looked utterly devastated standing there shirtless, mouth open, and only one of his shoes in hand.

"I really hate the guards right now," he mumbled.

She smiled and turned towards him, and took a step closer to place a hand on his jaw.

"You have only yourself to blame," she said, patting him on the cheek as she moved past. He half-heartedly growled.

"I'm pretty sure I can blame you for some of it."

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: OH EM GEE this was so LOOONNGGG. And Cain, DG, and I got into many many arguments…but I'm pretty sure Cain won. Also, I will be taking a brief hiatus over New Years weekend to visit with friends. AKA: no writing time. Hopefully this can hold you over for a while.


	4. Goodmorning

A/N: So I was completely failing with my phone and instead of doing something helpful I accidentally pushed the speaker/reading button and the damn thing started reading the first sentence of this chapter aloud in its monotone girl voice. Luckily I was in a not so crowded lounge and only this one Asian guy nearby heard. I studiously avoided eye contact as I let out a litany of curses and almost threw my phone up in the air scrambling to turn down the volume. I about died. Sweet Jesus.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

DG awoke with an unusual feeling between her legs.

Not one that necessarily spoke of having sex recently, but more of the nature that spoke of having sex recently and now had somewhat of an itch that could only be satisfied by…having more sex. A most irritating concept when one isn't habitually sleeping right the hell next to the person that could provide said sex.

She rolled on her back and stretched, assessing the seriousness of the situation. She rotated her hips this way and that for a few moments. She even slid her hand beneath her pajama shorts for a few very frustrating minutes and ended up only confirming her suspicions.

Which is why DG found herself ripping the covers away, stripping completely, snatching her robe from the chaise next to her bed, and slipping out of her room at 5 am. She snuck down two hallways, a staircase, and a foyer to get to the bedroom she was seeking. Once she slipped inside she figured it was only a matter of seconds before she was discovered. Much to her surprise she was able to walk clear across the room, slip between the sheets, and stretch out with her head propped up in her hand without so much as a sigh in recognition.

She studied the man sleeping before her with amusement. He was face down, clutching his pillow like it would disappear, his expression reminiscent of a kid having got what he wanted on Christmas.

"So. I was thinking," she announced as if they were in the middle of a conversation. He jolted awake and pried an eye open to look at her. "Your room really is an inconvenient trip away from mine..."

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before fully focusing on her.

"Is that so?" His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Yes. Yes it is." He considered her for a moment.

"Well you should rest up then..." he muttered before flinging an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. As he rolled over on his back, he took her with him. He secured her in place with his other arm wrapped low around her waist. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, preparing to go back to sleep. She laughed and pushed half-heartedly at his shoulder near where her hands were pinned in between them.

"But Wyyyattt…" she whined, hooking a leg over his. "I came allll the way down here to see you. The least you could do is give me a proper hello." Without opening his eyes again he slid his hand downward and patted her behind.

She tried very hard not to laugh again, but failed.

"Wyatt Cain. Infamous morning person." She wiggled until she was straddling him beneath the sheets. "Too tired to even be grumpy?" He cracked an eye open.

"You caught me. I'm only grumpy when I haven't had sex in awhile."

"Oh, so I would be doing the world a favor, screwing you on a daily basis?"

"Hmmm…guaranteed sex every twenty-four hours certainly would improve…" he trailed off and his brow furrowed and he suddenly fixed her with an amused, knowing look. "You're back soon…"

She smirked. It had only been a few hours since the piano room.

"Well you see…" She began to trail a hand down his chest. "I woke up this morning." She slipped a hand between them and below his waistline. "And knew that it would be absolutely…" She leaned down so that her hair hung around their faces like a veil, her lips almost brushing his. "Positively…" Her hand skimmed over him in his cotton pajama pants. He strained to remain completely still. "Impossible to do anything…" Her lips found his ear. "Until I had the deepest." She rubbed him firmly through his pants. "Hardest." He was quickly responding. "And most satisfying sex." His electric blue eyes found hers. "As soon as I possibly could."

"I don't have a couch," he deadpanned.

"_You_ don't need a couch."

He considered her for a moment.

"You want me to lose my patience again." He gave her a knowing look. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of him suddenly pressing her into the floor. "Well it's not going to work."

Her eyes narrowed. A challenge?

"I'm not wearing anything under this robe."

His eyes darted downward to where the top of her robe was beginning to fall open in confirmation.

"…oh I see…" he pretended to be deep in thought.

She quickly found herself pinned on her back and his mouth sucking hard on her neck just above her collarbone. The next few minutes contained panting, moaning, and the tossing of clothing. Wyatt quickly pulled off her robe and began pawing at her completely nude body as she pushed his pajama pants down with her feet.

They groped and squeezed and ground against one another. She wrapped her legs around him and suddenly he was sliding an arm under her and shifting them both upward on the bed. He trailed kisses along her shoulder before he switched his attention to rummaging through his nightstand.

She smiled into his neck. He was too easy.

Her fingers dug into his lower back and kissed his shoulder. She kissed his collarbone and then latched onto his neck, sucking hard for a few seconds. Wyatt moaned and faltered for a few brief moments. He moved back with his query and gave her a disapproving look.

"You tryin' to mark me?"

"Try?" She gave him a mischievous smile. "Who said I was _trying_…" He growled half-heartedly and leaned away so that he could rip open the condom wrapper. She snatched it away from him and moved to put it on him. She could tell he was looking her up and down, assessing her. "Don't even think about it…"

She met his eyes and noticed he was frowning. Pouting even. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck as he spoke.

"And how is that fair?" he whispered. As he did so, he trailed a hand down her side.

"Life's not fair," she tipped her head back and moaned to the headboard. He nipped at her neck in retribution but obeyed her request. His fingers found her already dripping wet center and he leaned back to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Having fun without me?"

She huffed at him.

"Obviously not. Why else would I show up in such a rush?"

He smiled slightly and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Oh, you're in a rush?" He began to rock slowly into her. Her intake of breath was shaky. A little bit at a time, in and out, more each time, and faster as he went. Her arms wrapped more tightly around him and tilted her head back and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Shut up and move."

Finally she was getting some relief from that awful feeling she woke up with. She was being filled to brim and that glorious friction was driving her wild. Her legs clenched around him when she noticed his hand on the outside of her knee. He was satisfied with their arrangement for a few minutes before he slid his hand underneath her leg and moved his arm up so that it fit in the crook of his elbow.

The change in angle had her moaning and he picked up his pace. Now he was hitting that most delicious spot inside of her every time. This was exactly what she wanted. Being completely driven out of her mind by W-

Wyatt's shout interrupted her thought. His rhythm became erratic and he hunched over her with renewed vigor.

"I'm sorry, but with you squeezing me like that I can't last much longer."

"I don't need longer," she gasped. "Just harder." He complied and she reached between them to rub herself and Wyatt moaned at the sight. He continued to pound into her for another minute as she lost control and called out. She was still riding on high when she heard his satisfied moan and he pressed himself as deep as he could go.

After a few moments he pulled out and rolled to the side, still panting. Their legs were still somewhat tangled and she fought with the sheet briefly to at least cover their lower halves. Wyatt rolled on his side away from her to dispose of the condom before collapsing beside her again. She focused on slowing her breathing.

"Well, goodmorning," he said to the ceiling.

She smiled and rolled closer to him laughing quietly. She wrapped an arm around his waist and shifted her head as he moved his arm so that she could rest it on his chest.

"You're right. I should have opened with that."

"I'll admit your method was effective too." She smiled into his chest and shifted slightly to get comfortable.

She closed her eyes as his fingers trailed back and forth over her back. They lapsed into silence for a minute. She realized belatedly that they were cuddling, she was very comfortable, and she was also too tired to move.

"Is this weird?" she whispered. She didn't bother to elaborate. It took him a moment to respond. He breathed a laugh.

"I'm too tired to care right now."

She shifted her arm up slightly and burrowed her face in his neck. She was somewhat glad.

"I'll move in a minute," she muttered. His hand on her back slowly stopped moving.

"You're fine…" he whispered but she barely heard him, already falling fast asleep.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Lol So clearly my phone's mishap has wreaked havoc on my muse. Firstly, all of my confidence/gung-ho attitude for writing these chapters immediately disappeared. Secondly, my paranoia about writing these chapters kicked into high gear, hence the long wait I've forced on you. And thirdly, the muse has suddenly demanded copious amounts of fluff as seen here at the end. *headdesk* I'm so freaking glad this chapter is over with though lol.


	5. Evening Plans

A/N: Apparently I didn't mention that I too found what happened to me to be unbelievably HILARIOUS. I apologize for the lack of 'lols.' Let me assure you that you can feel free to chuckle as well.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A few days later found DG getting ready for a Friday night dinner with guests.

"DG ready?" Raw's voice carried through her door.

"Just a second," she called, rearranging a curl in her hair for the hundredth time.

Sometimes it was fun to get all fancied up for dinner and other times, like when her hair was giving her trouble, it was just plain bothersome. Luckily tonight's dinner was just with a few visiting dignitaries and she didn't need to be in a frivolous ball gown, but it was a dress all the same.

She flowed out of her room as promised, looping her arm in Raw's as they both turned down the hall.

"And how is Raw today?" she asked, giving her friend a sincere smile. It appeared that only in between engagements was when she was ever really alone with any of her companions. She did miss their company. All four of them, together. Perhaps she could finagle a weekend away for them. She briefly considered a secluded weekend getaway. Maybe not even all four of them.

She pondered finding the free time for both her and the Tin Man and realized it would be quite difficult. He had been away most of the week following that Sunday morning that she snuck out from under his arm. Jeb had been keeping him quite busy out in the city with the Tin Men.

Not that she had gotten to ask where he had been, but she could always tell when he had recently been to see Jeb. He had a slight smile on his face, no doubt from any one of Jeb's latest antics. The last she had heard about him from Wyatt was that he was attempting to woo a girl. Unfortunately for Jeb, the young woman learned to resist a lot more than most of others while growing up in the Resistance. And according to Wyatt, she was perhaps intent on resisting Jeb in particular just to torment him.

"Raw worn out. Played tag today," he elaborated with a wry smile. She smiled and tried to refocus on her friend. Raw had become quite the favorite of the palace staff's children. Somewhat of an appointed-by-force babysitter by the kids, Raw had taken the job in stride.

"That sounds fun. I wish I could play tag with some of my appointments," she added wistfully. "Then I wouldn't have to sit through half of them because they'd never catch me."

"Yes but that means someone else would have to catch you eventually," Wyatt's voiced chimed in from around the corner.

"Wyatt!" she greeted him with a smile as he came into view. She hadn't seen him in three days and was now irrationally glad that she was dressed up for dinner. He looked rushed and was still tugging on the cuffs of his guard uniform as if he had just changed into it. Wasn't Ernst supposed to be on duty tonight? "Nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"Yes, I'm sure you're both thrilled to bits at my interruption," he said dryly, taking her hand as they kissed each other on the cheek as they usually did in greeting.

"Raw missed Cain." He and Raw put their hands on each other's shoulder. Raw was good about not putting his hand on people's skin unless asked for a reading.

"Missed you too, Furball." He stepped back and held out his hand again. "I'm afraid I have to borrow the Princess for the walk to dinner though." Raw easily complied, stepping back. "I need to discuss a few things with her before I have to disappear again."

"Raw will see DG at dinner." Raw nodded and made his way down the hall ahead of them.

"See you in a minute." She waved as he left them alone. "Disappear again?" she asked with a frown, looking up at him as he placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Yeah. I'm headed back to Jeb's tomorrow for a couple of days." She studied his profile as he guided them down the stairs to the main hall.

"Aaand…?" she prompted him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Aaaaand I just wanted to say 'hello' while I'm here. Catch up on anything that I missed."

"Oh." She wasn't sure why she was disappointed.

"Oh," he mocked her. Her eyes narrowed and she elbowed him. He smiled and looked forward again. "So any news?" She tilted her head thoughtfully.

"No, not really," she said after a moment.

They crossed the foyer to the main dining room in silence.

"I see." He opened the door for them. DG's brow furrowed. Was there a point to this conversation? She never did like when people beat around the bush. She tended to just leap over it.

"So are you free later?" While she said it casually and he showed no outward reaction, she could feel him tense under her hand. He arched an eyebrow.

"You know, I just may be." He sounded intrigued. She nodded thoughtfully.

"I see," she echoed his earlier indifference. She could tell he was fighting a smile as he pulled out a chair for her. As he pushed it in, he leaned down next to her ear.

"Enjoy your meal, Princess." A shiver ran down her back and she could only bring herself to smile back at him as he left her at the door and went to stand at his post outside. Perhaps there was a point to it after all.

*************** One hour and a ridiculously long dinner later***************

They collapsed back onto the sheets and lay panting next to each other. He turned his head and looked at her appraisingly.

"What?"

He smiled, shaking his head.

"Just didn't expect that."

She let out a husky laugh. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she grinned.

"Don't tell me." She rolled onto her side, and studied him. He was flushed and looking at her like he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep her at arms length or bring her closer. Amused with what she found, she walked her fingers up his arm. "Surely you've had someone talk dirty to you before."

He shifted and settled his head into the pillow more comfortably to look at her.

"Not quite the same." He nodded at her. "Especially when it's coming from you." She tried to guess his meaning.

"Because I'm a Princess?" His lips twitched.

"That's definitely a part of it."

"And the other part?" He caught her wandering hand in his, slowly shaking his head. "Oh come on!" She propped herself up on her elbow.

"Nope." She shoved him.

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"No way." She moved to straddle him.

"Not even after everything I've done for you?" He gave her a look like he didn't know what she was talking about. "The nice cushy job, all of the reconnecting with your son, saving your life a few times-"

"When have you saved my life recently?" She reared back.

"Is there a time limit for feeling grateful that I'm not aware of?"

"I'm just saying." He shifted, getting comfortable underneath of her. "We're pretty even on that point."

She frowned knowing he was right. He had saved her butt more than once. She glanced around for a rebuttal, and realizing their current lack of clothes she sensed victory.

"Sex whenever you want?" She tried to sound suggestive, but he just laughed.

"Whenever Iiii want?"

"What?" She frowned. He was deflecting and she knew it, but she couldn't just let it go. "You make it sound like it's not your choice."

"Well it's never entirely been my choice." She gave him a look. "Timing wise," he elaborated with a shrug. "You always choose when."

"We hardly ever see each other. And I don't want to make a pass at you every time I bump into you in the hallway."

"Make a pass?" She batted his chest. Of course he would make fun of her terminology.

"Proposition," she clarified. His lips twitched.

"You proposition me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She deflated.

"Well now you're making it sound like I'm a prostitute."

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant," he said dryly. "You're just using me for sex." She scowled.

"Oh don't act like you aren't getting anything out of this." He pouted.

"Nope. No perks at all. I don't even get to pick the time or place." Back to that again. He looked very put-upon. She looked at him sideways, before brushing her fingers through his hair. She leaned in close with a smile.

"Well all you have to do is ask, Tin Man." The corner of his mouth twitched at her switch to sincerity.

"Is that so?" She nodded. "If I had known that, I would have switched shifts a lot sooner." She stopped scratching his scalp and looked down at him, confused.

"You switched shifts just to be here?" He smiled and pressed into her fingers again.

"Took a double shift, so I could be off now." He confirmed, humming as she began massaging his temples. She didn't know what to do with that information. She was warm and fuzzy yet disconcerted. She distracted herself as another thought popped into her head.

"When do you sleep!" She meant it as lighthearted banter but he seemed to consider it seriously. He opened his eyes and looked to the side, past her, as if the answer would be found on the ceiling.

"I don't sleep all that much anyway." Her eyes softened, feeling the mood permanently shift, and her hand trailed down to his jaw.

"Nightmares?" she prompted hesitantly. He didn't often mention them. Or his time in the suit. She certainly didn't want to discourage him. His eyes found hers and he shrugged slightly.

"Something like that." His voice was barely above a whisper. He moved a hand from her waist up to the back of her neck and then threaded his fingers through her hair. She gave him a small smile, eyes flickering with sadness as she pressed into his hand. His hand moved to her face, cupping her jaw. She closed her eyes and sighed, figuring he would change the subject. "Everything is a hologram," he said quietly.

Her eyes found him with a frown forming on her face. They looked at each other for a long minute before she finally moved. She turned and kissed his palm, just below his thumb.

"Am I a hologram?" She too, barely spoke. He didn't respond. Slowly his other hand slid up her side to her shoulder and back down again. She kissed the center of his palm and then met his eyes as she pressed her cheek back into his hand. His eyes studied her face.

"Sometimes," he whispered.

She laid down completely and settled her weight on top of him. Her fingertips grazed from his forehead and back over the top of his head. She considered him for a moment before pressing her lips to his for a few seconds.

His eyes, bluer than she had ever seen them, searched hers when she leaned away. She couldn't bring herself to maintain eye contact.

"Sorry." She wasn't entirely sure what she was apologizing for. She tilted her head down and looked down at his chest before smiling slightly. "No holograms today." She met his eyes and gave him a tight smile. She shifted to move off of him and to the side. "Or for the rest of the night."

She settled against his side and rested her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. He tugged the blankets up higher around them so they were around her shoulders. Both of his arms came to wrap around her and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. She pressed her nose to his chest and breathed him in and he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hip as they lapsed into silence.

Eventually his movements stopped and she thought he dozed off as his chest rose and fell evenly. That was until he whispered.

"Not sure a kiss was the best way to prove the hologram point."

She growled half-heartedly at the mirth she heard in his voice and snuggled into him further.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: OH. EM. GEE. For the last two weeks I have only been able to come up with half-chapters. 3 of them. It's irritating. I would like whole chapters please and thank you. Sorry about the delay. You all have been awesomely patient. Hope you didn't choke on fluff/randomness.

Also - I'm considering revamping my livejournal to be strictly a "writer's journal". Something more dedicated to the behind the scenes of writing these damn chapters. They'd have updates so you know I'm not dead and just frustrated as all hell with Cain. And things like what happened in my A/N last chapter lol. It would be more dedicated to sharing the motivations, inspiration, and reasons behind this happening and not that as well so I'm not explaining it in 4 different PM sessions with people... That sort of thing. I have NO idea if anyone would actually care to read it either. So…any interest out there? Just curious.


	6. Break Time

A/N: More banter, an uncomfortable topic, and another one that we will DEFINITELY be revisiting later. Don't worry, it's the kinky one that we'll see later. :D

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

DG was sweaty and gross and wanted nothing more than a shower. She was sore from exercising with Glitch, too tired to lift her free weights anymore, and had way too much to do later this afternoon. She had an hour to get cleaned up and she thought maybe a nap was in order. She looked longingly at the water bottle just out of reach on the floor next to her.

She just had to get up first.

Turning back to the ceiling, she squinted at it and considered teleportation, its pros and cons, and if she wanted a steaming bath bad enough to make it happen. Lying there, flat on her back in the middle of her sitting room floor, certainly wasn't going to improve her soreness.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. She moaned pathetically.

"Who is it?"

"Cain. Do you have a minute?" She blinked at the ceiling. Of course it was him. She was so attractive right now too.

"Actually I was about to get in the shower. Can I catch up with you later?" There were a few moments of silence before the door opened and closed. She sighed at the ceiling.

"Was there a part of later, that didn't make sense?" He stayed by the door and out of her vision.

"Yes. You did say shower, right?" She tilted her head back and looked at him upside down. Was his tone almost…suggestive?

She smiled in spite of herself.

"Oh THAT kind of minute."

He smirked and she heard the lock click into place behind him. She moved her head again and went to pull her arms closer to her. When they didn't move she grunted and glared at her hands. They were being weighed down by the dumbells she had been lifting earlier. Oh right. Her shoulders slumped when she realized she couldn't muster enough energy to even tug her hands free, and they stayed where they were, laying straight out on either side of her.

He chuckled from his place by the door.

"Well don't you make a pretty picture." Her brow furrowed.

"What? I'm sweaty, gross, and pinned to the-" Her head suddenly whipped back around to look at him, aghast. She made an indignant noise, but her eyes were alight with mirth. "Wyatt Cain!" she admonished.

"What?" He shrugged, a smile spreading across his face as he pushed away from the door. "Can't say the idea of you not havin' wandering hands doesn't intrigue me."

"Wandering hands?" Her eyes never left him as he made his way around her.

"Mmmhmmm." He stopped next to her knees and she lifted a leg to kick his thigh. He easily caught it, and held it away, chuckling. She swung it to the side so that he was standing between her legs, but he was still holding onto her ankle. He sighed and shook his head. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" A shiver ran down her spine.

"Not in the slightest."

"Let me show you." Boy did THAT sound nice. However. Something occurred to her and she made a hesitant, whiny sound, pulling her foot away from him and setting it back down on the floor. "What?" She closed her eyes, cursing herself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we perhaps rain check on this kinky side of yours?" She felt her cheeks turn bright red. "Not that it isn't oh so intriguing…but uh…" Did he have to be so good at eye contact? "It's a…weird…time of the….month. For me." Her own brow furrowed at her eloquence. Wyatt's demeanor remained the same, though an eyebrow was arched.

"Uh huh," he prompted. Oh. Right then.

"Well...I was just…" It was really disconcerting that he was unfazed by this. She was absolutely positive he had understood her meaning and yet he was remaining motionless. She shrugged.

"You did say shower, right?"

She burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. She'd give him points for persistence, that's for sure. Even Wyatt cracked a smile. She knew not all men were squeamish about girl related things and considering Wyatt had been married once upon a time, she realized she was being slightly silly.

"I see your point."

"Then what are we waiting for?" he said, bending down, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her up from the floor after him. Her hands were tugged out from underneath the free weights and soon she was being pushed across the room and into her bathroom.

She peeled her shirt off and over her head, tossing it to the side. She shimmied out of her pants and began tugging his shirt out of his pants as he unbuttoned it.

"In a rush?" he asked, chuckling. She looked up at him, perfectly serious.

"You did say minute, right?"

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Where did February go? Sorry for the odd topic. It spurred from a random conversation I had with my girl friends over Valentines Day...Apparently, most guys still want to be guys, no matter what time of the month it is. And the free weights...well that was my own 'huh' moment. Anything to distract me from actually working out, lol.


End file.
